Guess we'll have to find out ourselves...
by sailoranime
Summary: If you remember the episode with the two nidoran, then you should read this. My first fic with kissing! AAML!


Guess we'll have to find out ourselves...

Guess we'll have to find out ourselves...

By: sailoranime

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dedications: This story is dedicated to **Fire Angel** and **~*~Carley~*~ **If you guys are reading this, thanks for reviewing my story [Nothing's Perfect][1]. You guys were the only ones to review it. ^_^`

AN: I was really depressed because only 2 people reviewed my other story, [Nothing's Perfect][1]. But I'm willing to forgive you all if this story gets more than 10 reviews. Besides, I realize that it had very bad timing.

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, and those rich bastards at 4 kids productions, gamefreak, ect.

Summary: Remember Tony and Maria? When the nidorans evolved, Tracey asked if it had been the battle or the kiss that had made them evolve. Then Ash asked if kissing really did change a person. Misty answered that they would just have to find out themselves. This takes place right after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny day, and everybody was in high spirits. Suddenly, a feeling of _deja vu._

**" Uh, where are we?" **he asked, afraid at what the answer would be.**  
You have the map. **Misty pinted out.**  
You got us lost again? **she asked, incredously.**  
Of course not, I just don't know where we are.** he answered matter-of-factly.Ash regretted what he had just said, knowing he would get whacked by a mallet any minute now.**  
Learn how to read a map, will you?**She yelled, annoyed.**  
I know how to read a map!  
Do not!  
Do too!  
Do not!  
Do too!  
Do not!  
Do...  
Guys, stop!** Tracey shouted.**  
too. **Ash muttered under his breath.**  
Why don't we set up camp? It's already late. **He suggested.**  
Right. **They both answered at the same time.**  
Ash, you go get firewood. **Tracey ordered.**  
Why me? Misty should go.  
I went last time!** She asnwered defensively.**  
Did not!  
Did too!  
Did not!  
Did too!  
Pi...ka...chu! :: Stop!:: **the little rodent yelled, as he gave his master a good shock.**  
Thanks, Pikachu. **Tracey said to the little rodent.**  
Fine, I'll go get firewood. **Ash muttered.**  
No, I want to go. **Misty said all of a sudden.**  
Make up your mind, will you? **he answered.**  
How about you both go. **Tracey said.**  
I want to go on my own! **they both yelled at the same time. **  
I'll go! **Misty yelled.**  
No, I'll go.....**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_** Flashback**  
_**Tracey: I don't get it. Was it the battle that made them evolve, or was it the kiss?  
Ash: Do people change when they kiss?  
Misty: I don't know, guess we'll have to find out ourselves.  
**_** End Flashback**_

** I don't get it. What did she mean by it?** Ash asked himself while trying to sleep.  
** This is hopeless! I can't sleep.** he muttered angrily, looking towards a sleeping Tracey and Misty.   
** I'm just going to take a walk. I doubt they'll wake up.** he said quietly. With that, he got up and walked away from camp...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misty was quietly sleeping, when she suddenly felt something wrong.  
** I'm just going to take a walk. I doubt they'll wake up.** she heard a voice saying quietly. She opened her eyes. Nothing seemed out of place.   
** Wait, where's Ash? **she asked herself with some alarm in her voice. She looked around, and saw a shadow slowly moving away from camp. Without thinking, she got up and followed the person.  
** Ash?** she asked, frowning, when she saw a person sitting down under a tree.  
** Misty? What are you doing awake at this hour?** he asked, yawning.  
** What are you doing?** she countered.  
** Nothin'. Just thinking.  
Bout what?  
Well...Misty. Remember today when we saw those Nidoran evolve?** Ash asked nervously.  
** Yeah, so?  
Well, you know how Tracey asked if it had been the battle or the kiss?  
Uh...yeah.** she answered, realizing where the conversation was heading.  
** Then you said that we would just have to find out ourselves.  
I remember.  
What did you mean by that?  
Well... I meant... I meant that we... I don't remember what I meant!** Misty yelled, unable to take the preassure.  
** Oh.  
Look, I'm going back to bed...  
Will we change if we kiss?** Ash asked interrupting her.  
** I...don't know. But I wouldn't kiss you!** She lied.  
** Why not?  
Because you don't know how to kiss!  
What makes you say that?  
Have you ever kissed anybody?  
Sure I have!  
Who?  
My mom.**  
Misty fell over.  
** I mean another girl.  
No, but I will sooner or later.  
Who? Your aunt? Your grandma?  
You.** he said simply. Before she could answer, he walked towards her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
** Good night.** he said calmly, walking towards camp. As soon as he was sure that he was out of Misty's sight, he ran back to camp, and lay down. He heard somebody call his name, and pretended he was asleep.  
** Ash Ketchum! You are going to tell me what you meant by that!** Misty finally yelled  
after recovering from the shock. She ran towards camp, and saw that Ash had already fallen asleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: So what do you think? Probably my second best story. If more than one person asks, I'll write a sequel. I hate cliffhangers, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I finally ventured into kissing! Nothing too passionate of course. I can only write about that type of kissing for them. If you think about it, kissing doesn't really suit them.Well, this is my latest 'masterpiece'. Please R&R. E-mail comments to [sakura_super_kawaii@yahoo.com][2]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=374993
   [2]: mailto:sakura_super_kawaii@yahoo.com



End file.
